Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 2: Heavy Artillery is a sequel to the first Dean Brawl & his Friends game of the game series. Gameplay See the Series Gameplay for more information. The Gameplay is the same, but with additional gameplay of customising a brand new combined weapon, vehicle demolition derby & the gameplay of giant robot battles. Plot (Villain / Darkside or Z Artifact) Prologue Dean Brawl & his friends thought the Darkside nightmare is over, however it's not. They are on a mission to find out who recovered & stolen his dead body. The one who sent the message was Jaguar Fetales. When they made it to the China Muesum with the loss of the Dung Beetle Plane, they were met by an anti hero named "Shawn Voltage". He wanted the parts to make it legendary, but someone else was here along with 3 others, a villainous alliance was lead by a war monger named "Vader". He has already stolen the body & strangely enough, the Dreaded Z's brain. What they don't know with the parts is beyond them, but they will not let them resurrect two of the biggest villains of brains & brawn. The Dreaded Z, also known as "Mr. Zero" he is responsible for destroying buildings in order to recreate the world into his own image while laying low as one of the richest men on Earth. The heroes finally seen the last of him by destroying his Flying Fortress "Castle Colossus"... until now, with his brain intact, there's no telling if he's still alive or not. Darkside, he is an ancient ghost dragon warrior that has destroyed Dean's parents in a fire. Wasn't it inappropriate to call Darkside a monster? No, it wasn't. But just imagine the hatred & bloodshed fuelling his mind to use the powers of the Dragon Sword to Maintain his mortal body, fuelled with soulless dragon armour, becoming immortal with the powers & transformation of a dragon. Unfortunately it did the trick, his spirit lived on for over a thousand years. What was Vader's plan with Darkside's dead body & Z's brain? Whatever it was, the heroes, especially Dean cannot let the dark times of history repeat itself. Stage 1: Mount Danger (Solid Mercer / Darkside Dragon Blood) First up the heroes listen to Jaquar Fetales to tell them about each member of Vader's top henchmen. First Jaguar told & let them get a look at the first member of Vader's gang, Solid Mercer. A member & student of the H.I.V.E. That has been taught to do super villain crimes. He was brought into the H.I.V.E. for learning the ways of becoming a super villain with his unique ways. With his allegiance between Vader & the H.I.V.E., the heroes are in for one heck of a super villain ride. Jaguar has rumours to believe that Solid Mercer is in a desert within Italy, in possession of the "Darkside Dragon Blood". Whatever that Solid Mercer is doing in Italy with those parts is a mystery, but his plans end tonight. Dean Brawl & his friends have done it. The canister of Darkside's dragon blood is theirs & Solid Mercer's dragon rage operation for his Stone Army was ruined. Even though they have want they wanted, but were overwhelmed by Stone Warriors & barely escape with the canister of dragon blood & their lives, leaving Solid Mercer escaping the mountain . Dean & the gang propose that they earned a well deserved break in the caves at night before they go back to work. Stage 2: Solid as a Sandcrawler (Solid Mercer / Darkside Dragon Scales / Skin) It is unknown why Solid Mercer want everyone to feel rage with the Dragon Blood, but he doesn't want to stop his operation. He is stubborn as he is stone cold. He went into hiding, working on a special project that is in need of the possession of the Darkside Dragon Scales. It is stated by Jaguar Fetales that the Dragon Scales are surprisingly strong enough to endure the heavy assault, but without the dragon scales, Darkside would be weakened in the inside. Dean & his friends have to track down Solid Mercer's Sandcrawler hideout & have to watch out for any Stone Warriors. The only way for the heroes to get inside is to use their brains instead of brawn. The heroes have powered their way through Solid's super powered plan & they've taken back the dragon scales. Solid Mercer has been taken to a super version of a high security jail so that he will be breaking rocks for a long time til he learns his lesson. The gang agrees to go to Venice Italy for the beautiful sights while enjoying Italian foods like pizza, ravioli & the speghetti & meatballs & the meals were delicious. Stage 3: A Villain's Vengeance (Cyber Arcana Joker Knight / Darkside Eyes) While Dean & the gang readies themselves to go to their next destination, they get a look at a villain who is a former Hectare/Rugal person known as Cyber Arcana. He is wanted for vengeance against Hectare City & Rugal for a reason. But the reason is unknown to the heroes, they might have figured that Cyber Aracana kept it a secret & his secret must've remain dormant for a long long time. However Cyber Arcana Joker Knight wanted to show the world what Hectare & Rugal had done to him, but in order to do so, he must use the power of the Darkside Dragon Eyes. According to Jaguar Fetales, with Darkside's dragon eyes so horrifying, a single stare could stop anyone dead in their tracks, striking fear into the hearts of many warriors, especially when your name is "Brawl". What would this Joker Knight doing with the dragon eyes is the same answer, for their own personal gain & he wasn't clowning around. That's why the heroes will have to stop him by any means necessary. So their next stop is the United Kingdom. The Darkside Eyes now belong to the Heroes after they pushed back Cyber Arcana Joker Knight's rage train, no pun intended. However, being humiliated that the Queen & Jack Spawn are now free, Cyber Arcana Joker Knight fled from the castle, so did the King Spawn. With the Heroes now happy that they saved Hectare & Rugal, they took a break at the beach, having fun in the sun, surf & sand together. However Cyber Arcana & King Spawn are both still out there, they knew that now with the Joker Knight setting his sights on the heroes now, things are gonna get tough. Stage 4: Knight of the Joker (Cyber Arcana Joker Knight / Darkside Spine) The Heroes begin to track down Cyber Arcana Joker Knight's hideout, where it's located deep underground. They went into some minor problems along the way, but pushed on. It is said that Cyber Arcana wanted to bring more pain than ever for his amusement by using the Darkside Spine. The backbone of their enemy, it is extremely tough to break & can hold every limb in Darkside's body, but they don't know what's at stake this time, but the Spine is coming home to them. It took a lot of tricky maneuvering & a big brawl, but the dragon spine is back in the rightful hands & Cyber Arcana Joker Knight is down for the count. But before they can come back to their rendezvous point, they were ambushed by a soulless robot named "Death Wish" & his robotic minions. They were taken to his high security jail. All... Except one. Pearl White. For Pearl White, she has to face the facts, it was all a trap, set up by Death Wish, her teammates were captured & she was all alone. Pearl then realised that she is the weakest of the team with only one talent, given by Paul himself. The walk back to the vehicle gave Pearl a lot of time to reflect on her past, even before she met her new friends. Even the isolation walk had a profound emotional effect on her. This was it, Pearl is going for the true test of friendship. She needs to save her friends, but first things first, Pearl needs to learn how to navigate her way to Death Wish's location & she needs to learn how to drive or pilot a vehicle. Stage 5: Soulful Breakout (Death Wish / Dreaded Z Brain) It has taken hours of data crunching, but Pearl manage to figure out where Death Wish has taken her captured friends, it is somewhere in a Jailhouse with high tech security in Germany. And also Pearl White figured out more information about Death Wish's history. Shockingly, Death Wish is the Dreaded Z's upcoming machine that he created, sadly before the machine could be real eased onto the world, it was taken to jail. Death Wish is all left alone & was turned on by a war monger, who is somehow the leader of an evil army. Pearl realised that the last 2 villains she & the gang faced were connected like Death Wish. And it has gone from bad to worse when her friends are in complete danger, especially when Death Wish has his creator's brain. The Dreaded Z Brain, the mind of their previous enemy & now Death Wish has it. Pearl needs to dig way down deep if she wants to break her friends out of jail. Because if she doesn't bust them out soon, Death Wish's vengeance of his old master's death will be served & Pearl will be stuck alone... Permanently. The feeling was amazing. The gang have been rescued & reunited & Luna's child is safe & sound & it is all because of Pearl White's efforts. Even the ride to freedom is like a party. Tank & Devin need to stop twice because they were laughing so hard. But despite the jokes, I believe something has changed, for the first time the gang were never apart, never separated from each other & that experience had made them stronger. They decided to take a nice relaxing camping trip in the forest before getting back to work. And for the first time, the Gang let Pearl White drive the vehicle. Stage 6: A Matter of Life & Death (Death Wish / Darkside Claws & Teeth) It's time for some payback. Death Wish has remained hidden in his Lair, it is because of the breakout by Pearl & Paul & especially enraged that Steel's & Luna's child being safe & sound, or so we thought. He has put his place on high alert, had his lair secured inside Luna's baby son & was hidden in the afterlife, decided to use the Darkside Claws & Teeth as his blade upgrades. It is said that dragon claws & teeth can cut through tough pieces of material. Those sharp claws & teeth have got to go, but with Death Wish base in full lockdown, the gang must defeat Death Wish, take the claws & teeth, save Steel's & Luna's unborn son & escape before things go from bad to worse. This is a true test of man vs. machine. They knew it had to be done, even if it didn't go exactly as planned, but they had finally put Death Wish out of commission for good & the Darkside Claws & Teeth were as good as theirs. With Steel's & Luna's baby now fully protected, Dean realised the whole Vader's villain alliance is spiralling out of control & he & his friends were the centre of it. Dean cannot afford to let his friends be in danger anymore. The heroes will be back in action soon, but for now, they need to lay low before they set a new course. Stage 7: A Shocking Encounter (Shawn Voltage / Darkside Wings) The heroes needed to find the last 2 parts before their mission is complete. And the next part is called the Darkside Wings, Jaguar stated that if they seen the wings silhouette in the night sky, it would already be too late that the wing power is unbelievably strong. It is somewhere hidden in the United States of America, somewhere around Hollywood. That is where they found Shawn Voltage once again, this time as a famous movie star. The heroes have no idea on who the villain was, so the mystery begins here. It's very brutal for Jessica, but she has defeated Shawn & retained with the massive Darkside Wings whatsoever. We were about to leave until Shawn turn to Voltage & wanted Dean to face him in a one on one showdown. Why does Voltage want to fight Dean & only Dean? Only one way to find out, anything to get the last part. Stage 8: The 10,000 Volt Man (Shawn Voltage / Darkside Heart) Voltage has taken Dean to a Hollywood Sign for a duel, even with Brie comes along to "hang around". Whatever the reason is, it is know that the last part is the Darkside Heart. With a pump so strong, that can increase Darkside's power, strength, speed & stamina ten fold. Good for Vader's army, but awful for the rest of the world. However Voltage is in possession of the last piece. And now the one on one showdown begins. With unexpected turn of events, Dean has triumphed against Voltage & gained new experience & powers along the way. Voltage left Shawn's body & disappears, knowing that Dean's training is complete, in order to stop Vader. With the Darkside Heart in tow, Dean & Brie left the Hollywood Sign & head back to their friends to prepare one last mission against Vader. Stage 9: A Dark Ressurection (Vader / None) As Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin, Steel, Lita, Pearl, Jessia, Jaguar, Paul & Edwin prepare to launch in the newly upgraded Three Haded Dragon Rocket, we all have to pause each other for a thought, nobody said a word as they all remember the adventures they had, the good times & the bad times & they all know that failure is never an option in this dangerous situation. As the rocket blast off into space, setting a course for the moon, they all checked the info about the alliance's leader, Vader. A ruthless war monger who wanted to become a soldier in the army. During his youth in his 20s & 30s, he had become a survivor in the art of war against other nation armies. However, tragic struck when he & his fellow soldiers were ambushed by Unknown attacks upon their arrival on China. Vader realised that all that power, comes from so much hatred & fear, coming from this Dragon Spirit. Fortunately he was the only survivor, however... Vader's lust of power began to grew, so did ambitions on taming it to his will. Doesn't Vader even realise what he has stolen? This was it, this is the final battle in Outer Space & it's finally time to put all of his war plans to rest once & for all. Epilogue It was like being consumed in a giant fireball when White Knight Dean & Black Knight Vader falling into orbit. After a big tough & intense battle, it was already over. Vader is finally finished & Dean survives the fall. With one last job he must complete, destroying Darkside's heart, once & for all. Without the core piece that kept Darkside alive is finally disposed of forever. Dean had a lot to think about, it all happened so fast that the past few missions were just a blur, but he & his friends all remembered well. Now the nightmare is finally over, Darkside will never ever see the light of day ever again in a lifetime. Dean was warped back into the rocket & congratulations & celebrations are in order back at the train. With the threat now over, everyone began to relax. During the celebration, they were lots of gift for their bravery on stopping Vader. There was a Dean Brawl plushie from the Yeager Commander himself, the cakes from Shawn Voltage, with a surprise for Brie & special presents for Dean from Razor, which are a motorbike & the Classic Cubit. It's amazing to know that there are still new countries to visit, someday, out there & new people to visit & new villains to defeat, new adventures that are around the corner. Someday soon, Dean Brawl & his friends will be ready. Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) Additional Characters Normal *Jaguar Fetales (Female) (Returning Character) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Edwin Pilot (Male) *Korra Mine (Female) Italy *Yen'Fey (Male) *Young Cricket (Male) *Toshi (Male) *Barron Johnny Blade (Male) *Don (Male) *Sam Dud (Female) United Kingdom *Christian Lead (Female) *Finlay Rival (Male) *Tarou 7500 (Male) *King Spawn (Male) *Queen Spawn (Female) *Jack Spawn (Male) Germany *Gaga, God of Birth (Male) Hollywood, U.S.A. *WhiteSide (Male) Moon Base, The Moon *??? Villains *Solid Mercer (Male) *Cyber Arcana Joker Knight (Male) *Death Wish (Male) *Shawn "Voltage" (Male) *Vader (Male) Enemies *Grunts (Various) *Enemy Agents (Various) *SWAT Bodyguards (Various) *Stone Warriors (Solid Mercer) *Poker Spawns (Cyber Arcana Joker Knight) *Soul Bots (Death Wish) *Electric Zappers (Shawn Voltage) *Red Soldiers (Vader) *??? TBC Bosses (Boss Battle Levels) *Stone Golem (Stage 1) *Solid Mercer (Stage 2) *Mounted Knight (Stage 3) *Cyber Arcana Joker Knight (Stage 4) *Soul Warden (Stage 5) *Death Wish (Stage 6) *Shawn (Stage 7) *Voltage (Stage 8) *Vader (Final Boss) Locations (Levels) *Chinese Museum, China (Prologue Stage) **Prolouge Basic Mission: Find the Exhibit (Playable: All) **Prolouge Advance Mission: Escape from a pack of Grunts (Playable: All) *Solid Mercer's Chapter **Mount Danger Desert Mountain, Italy ***Mission #1: Follow the Truck, Don't Fall Behind (Playable: Jessica Blood (Driver) ) ***Mission #2: Figure out a way inside the Mountain into each Hiding Place (Playable: All) ****Mission #2A: Go through the Camoflauged Secret Passage (Playable: Dean, Brie, Toshi, Edwin & Korra) ****Mission #2B: Climb up to the Top of the Mountain to the Top Entrance (Playable: Steel, Jessica, Young Cricket, Tank & Devin) ****Mission #2C: Crawl through the Vents (Playable: Pearl, Sam, Jaguar, Lita & Paul) ***Mission #3: Make your way to the Lab (Playable: All) ***Mission #4: Help the others find a way out (Playable: Luna Fey) ***Mission #5: Defeat the Stone Golem (Playable: All) ****Mission #5A: Distract & Damage the Golem (Playable: All, minus Luna) ****Mission #5B: Escape from the Stone Golem (Playable: Lita Magic & Luna Fey (Driver) ) **Sandcrawler, Italy ***Mission #1: Barge inside & Fight your way to the Cockpit (Playable: All) ***Mission #2: Defeat Solid Mercer (Playable: All) ****Mission #2A: Take out the Security for Dean (Playable: All, minus Dean Brawl) ****Mission #2B: Defeat Solid Mercer again in a Sword Fight (Playbale: Dean Beawl) *Cyber Arcana Joker Knight's Chapter **Poker Castle, UK ***Mission #1: Allow yourself to get taken to the Prison (Playable: All) ***Mission #2: Escape from the Dungeon & Make your way to the Hearts & Diamond Rooms (Playable: Dean Brawl & the Christian Group) ***Mission #3: Capture the Armoury to cut off the enemy's Weapon Supply (Playable: Tank, Devin, Steel, Lita, Jessica, Barron Johnny Blade, & Tarou-7500) ***Mission #4: Follow the Spawns (Playable: Dean, Brie, Pearl, Jagaur, Don, Christian & Finlay) ***Mission #5: Survive the Fight against the Hypnotised Spawns (Playable: All) ****Mission #5A: Fight against the Mounted Knight in a duel (Playable: Brie) ****Mission #5B: Take on the King, Queen & Jack Spawns (Playable: Pearl, Jessica & Jaguar) ****Mission #5C: Fend off the Hypnotised Spawns (Playable: All, minus Brie, Pearl, Jessica & Jaguar) **Cyber Arcana Joker Knight's Underground Hideout, UK ***Mission #1: Journey your way underground (Playable: All) ***Mission #2: Defeat Cyber Joker Knight Arcana & his goons (Playable: All, except Pearl) ****Mission #2A: Free King Spawn & the Poker Spawn (Playable: All, except Tank, Devin & Pearl) ****Mission #2B: Defeat CJKA (Playable: Tank & Devin) *Death Wish's Chapter **Jailhouse, Germany ***Mission #1: Find your way inside the Jailhouse by using a Disguise (Playable: Pearl & Paul) ***Mission #2: Free their allies (Playable: Pearl & Paul) ****Mission #2A: Find a Map (Playable: Pearl & Paul) ****Mission #2B: Find the Exact Jail Cells (Playable: Pearl & Paul) *****Dean = Cell D10, Brie = Cell B23, Tank = Cell T7, Devin = Cell D15, Steel = Cell S19, Lita = Cell L25, Jessica = Cell J16, Luna = Cell L32, Jaguar = Cell J8, Edwin = Cell E11, Korra = Cell K28, Yen'Fey = Cell Y20, Young Cricket = Cell Y33, Toshi = Cell T41, BJB = Cell B6, Don = Cell D44, Sam = Cell S5, Christian = Cell C17, Finlay = Cell F21, Tarou = Cell T1, Cell T8, King = Cell K24, Queen = Cell Q49, Jack = Cell J2 ***Mission #3: Fend off the Enemies (Playable: All) ***Mission #4: Defeat the Soul Warden (Playable: All, mostly Pearl & Paul) ****Mission #4A: Weaken the Soul Warden by freeing the Souls (Playable: Pearl & Paul) ****Mission #4B: Finish off the Soul Warden with a Tank (Playable: All, minus Pearl & Paul! **The AfteLife, Parts Unknown ***Mission #1: Fend off the God Eater Bug (Playable: Paul) ***Mission #2: Find & Defeat Death Wish (Playable: Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin, Lita, Pearl, Jessica & Jaguar) *Shawn Voltagc's Chapter **Movie Studios, U.S.A. Hollywood ***Mission #1: Chase after Shawn (Playable: All) ***Mission #1A: Fend off Against Electric Zappers (Playable: Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin, Steel, Lita, Pearl, Jaguar & Edwin) ***Mission #1B: Race after Shawn in the Sky (Playable: Jessica & King Spawn) ***Mission #2: Defeat Shawn (Playable: Jessica & King Spawn) **Hollywood Sign, U.S.A. Hollywood ***Mission #1: Defeat Voltage in an 1-on-1 Showdown (Playable: Dean Brawl) *Vader's Chapter **Army Moon Base, The Moon ***Mission #1: Destroy Enemy Spaceships (Playable: All) ***Mission #2: Take out the Red Soldiers while making your way to Vader (Playable: All) ***Mission #3: Solve the Puzzles to make your way to the Top Floor (Playable: All) ****Mission #3A: Place the Wires back in the walls (Playable: Steel) ****Mission #3B: Climb the pipes to the top to pull the switch (Playable: Jaguar Fetales) ****Mission #3C: Get the High Score in "Whack-A-Mole" (Playable: Edwin) ****Mission #3D: Smash the Targets & Destroy the Metal Cases to press the buttons (Playable: Tank Miles & Devin Explosion) ****Mission #3E: Melt all of the Ice off of the roomto free the door (Playable: Jessica Blood) ****Mission #3F: Power up the Magic Powered Generator (Playable: Lita Magic) ****Mission #3G: Take out the Guards when they least expect, while your in Disguise (Playable: Pearl White & Paul the Merchant) ****Mission #3H: Pull both switches at the same time to unlock the throne room. (Playable: Dean Brawl & Brie May) ***Mission #4: Defeat Vader (Playable: Dean Brawl) Collection Parts *Dreaded Z's Brain (Stage 5) *Darkside's Teeth (Stage 6) *Darkside's Claws (Stage 6) *Darkside's Wings (Stage 7) *Darkside's Heart (Stage 8) *Darkside's Eyes (Stage 3) *Darkside's Spine (Stage 4) *Darkside's Dragon Scales/Skin (Stage 2) *Darkside's Dragon Blood (Stage 1) Weapons *Gun *Shotgun *SMG (Sub-Machine Gun) *Sword *Brass Knuckles *Rifle *Minigun (Only used by Tank Miles) *Bombs *Bomb Launcher (Only used by Devin Explosion) *Magic Orbs (Only used by Lita Magic) *Skunk Gas (Only used by Pearl White) *Fire (Only used by Jessica Blood) *Rocket Launcher *Laser Beams (Only Used by Steel) *Laser Cannon (Only Used by Steel) *Robotic Chest Laser (Only Used by Steel) *Hatchet *Axe *Hammer *Spear *Pike *Club *Rapier *Great Sword Vehicles *Car *Boat *Plane *Motorcycle *Tank *Robot Battle Suit Music *Intro Theme Song - James Bond 007 Theme Song: James Bond Goldeneye Gun Barrel Theme *Secondary Theme Song - Drowning Pool - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor TBC Gallery TBA Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games